kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Inside of Me... (Episode)
Synopsis Shiori has to thinks something fast towards Keima to thank him after he saved her. She looks at the books of economics. She were been saying to Keima "Thankonomics" instead of "Thank You". Keima and Shiori were been staring at each other and Elsie were been looking behind the bookshelf how everything is going and were been saying with full amazement what Shiori had said. Shiori became shy and hide her face behind the book she were been thinking that it actually had to be thank you instead of thankonomics. Shiori were been placing the book in the box for disposal and were been leaving. After that Shiori starts to leave, Keima tells that there are books that are no more needed. Shiori stopped her car and looks with turmoil to Keima. Keima then tells that the useless books are taking up space and even to digitize them. Shiori becames mad at Keima and were been thinking why he's telling that. Shiori were been coming closer to Keima but later she turns back and later things that she has to accept it what Keima were been saying about the useless books. Shiori then takes her car and heads back, Keima then puts the book back and were been saying once a book has been scanned it can be discard. Shiori were been heading back to Keima and Keima looks next to him and sees Shiori. Keima sees Shiori very shy. Shiori tries to tell something to Keima, after that she yelled "Stupid" against Keima, she were been coming confused again and heads back to her office. Elsie were been explaining that books have their merits and that there are no any useless ones. Keima were been telling that he's only interested in the content. Elsie sits down all gloomy. Keima then tells that games with big boxes tend to be crap and that it is the law of inverse proportion. Elsie tells that she don't know much about games and told him that he doesn't take Shiori to the limit. Keima were been telling her that he could hear her monologue. Elie looks amazement again. Keima were been telling that he were able to hear her inner voice. Elsie than knew what Keima was doing all the time. Keima were been explaining the situation. After that Keima told the situation to Elsie, Elsie were been telling that she's impressed by how unfair he is of making a bad impression. Keima ask Elsie what she's doing and Elsie answered back that she were reading books about fire engines after that Shiori went trough all that trouble to find it for her. Elsie shows a image of a big fire engine and tells to Keima that this is the merit of a book. Keima were been writing that Elsie is again useless again. Shiori is reading a book at her office and thinks what she has yelled at Keima and thinks that it was not right and wonders why she were thinking that and supposed to thank him after that Keima saved her by tripping. Shiori were been giving the blame to her mouth for saying the word stupid to Keima and were reading her book. She were having a flashback about her youth as the person that were always been slow. What is revealed in the flashback was in the childhood years of Shiori broke a vase of flowers and her classmates were been teasing her that they will tell it to the teacher. An friend of Shiori tells her that she should apologize for what she had done. Two of her classmates were been teasing her further in a song and Shiori became sad and desperate trying to say something, she were then been thinking again that it wasn't true for what she had done and that the wheels in her mind were been turning in full speed and doesn't know what to say. Years later in Shiori's flashback, a friend of her ask her if she already read the book what she were holding in her hand. Shiori were been shy to tell and her classmates were thinking that she hasn't already read the book. Shiori then continues with thinking and claimed that she read the book already 24 times and that it was a book she loved. She has written a hundred page review for them. She were been showing it to them but they were been telling her that they didn't mentioned about it. Shiori then stated that she were been creeping them away and claimes that it is so difficult to make contact with peoples. Shiori walks trough the hall way which she hears also that peoples were been calling her. She then comes in a daydream and sees a giant book. When the book opens it contains to be a entrance of the library. Wings were been growing on Shiori's back and were been flying trough the library. After she reads the top she opens a book and the flashback is done. She were still reading the book. Keima and Elsie are walking to Shiori's office. Shiori closes the book and were been thinking to herself that she can live out her life in the world of books. Keima were been laughing behind the bookshelf and were been saying to Elsie that he can hear Shiori's inner voice. Elsie tells Keima that Shiori only told him was that he was stupid. The next day at school, Fujiidera holds a meeting with other members of the library and comes up with the news that the library will get a media room next week. The members were been talking about the media room that anybody can borrow CDs and DVDs. After that Fujiidera finished talking, Shiori stands up and Fujiidera were been asking Shiori what's wrong. Shiori were again afraid to talk and Fujiidera were been finishing her talk and left off. Elsie looks behind and sees that Shiori is still staying there. Elsie tells that Shiori shouldn't talk more to show everyone how she feels. Keima then tells her if Shiori don't want to talk that she don't want to. Keima were been talking about peoples that doesn't talk often and Elsie were been saying why the loose soul is in Shiori's body and thinks that Shiori wants to talk. Keima refuse to accept such a clichéd girl. Shiori then walks trough the library and thinks why conversation required for communication. Shiori sees that Keima were been writing in a book, and Shiori doesn't hold back to get the books from Keima's hand. She then been walking back and sees that it was the "mean person" from yesterday. Shiori came closer. Keima were been shocked that Shiori came closer to him. Shiori thinks that the books in the library are for everyone and that they are not mean to be written in it and that the person who does it deserves the death. Shiori opens the page and were been looking the pages were Keima has writtin. Elsie says that he was written in the book. Keima were saying that he only make corrections in the book about the author's game release time line and claimed that it was wrong. Keima then explains that books provide information and that incorrect information serves no purpose. Shiori claims that as right but nobody has the right to write in a book. Shiori came closer and Keima starts talking about the factor in the lack of instant editing, books are seriously dated. Shiori became mad again and calls Keima again a "Idiot". She became again confused Trivia * Tamiki Wakaki's voice were been heard when he said the two games "Idol Master" and "Dead or Alive".